She Didn't Deserve That
by xX Bluebird Xx
Summary: Being brought back to life, Kikyo scoffed, to some a gift but to her a curse.


Author: XxX Bluebird XxX

Title: She Didn't Deserve That

Genre: Angst, Tragedy

Summary: Being brought back to life, Kikyo scoffed, to some a gift but to her a curse.

Parings: Kikyo & Inuyasha

This is not InuxKik love story, This is another messed up story my mind had created :l

_**Reviews are much appreciated(:**_

"Lady Kikyo? Lady Kikyo? I'm going out to collect herbs, I'll be returning later today" A meek voice called out. Kikyo made no move to reply. The quiet knocks on the door stopped; there was a loud sigh, and the awkward foot shuffling of Kayaka, The woman Kikyo had been staying with the past few months. Kikyo heard the sound of footstep as Kayaka walked along the path away from the hut and towards the clearing. Sighing loudly, Kikyo got up from futon only to flop back down to where she had been spending the past few days; She had lost count how many she had spent lying there just staring at the ceiling. Her stomach rumbled and she really needed to go to the bathroom, but she didn't care because it wasn't what she needed the most. Most of all she wanted Inuyasha back. The thought of her strong inu-hanyou brought tears to her eyes. No. He was not hers anymore.

Inuyasha left her for the worthless reincarnate. Kikyo laughed weakly at that thought because in reality Kagome wasn't worthless…quite the opposite actually. Kagome was smart, beautiful, and she was able to banish the Shikon no Tama but most of all Kagome was alive. Inuyasha said that was the main reason he had left; because everyone criticised him for courting "The Dead Clay Pot." But Kikyo knew he didn't leave because of that, Inuyasha never cared about criticism from others. Inuyasha left because Kagome was the better option. He had been cheating on Kikyo for months but she didn't care. It wasn't her fault that she had been brought back and it wasn't her fault she didn't have a warm touch or a beating heart however it was her fault for thinking he was going to stick around.

He had left after the first few months even though Kikyo tried to convince him not to leave, begged him to stay but it was no good. He only had eyes for Kagome and the happy, new life she would provide for him. When Inuyasha told her he was leaving, Kikyo died again and every time she saw something that reminded her of him would tear up and would spend hours in the hut crying her heart out quietly. Kikyo, one of the dead that had no heart was heartbroken. Eventually she had to leave the hut she and Inuyasha had shared. She couldn't stay in there and so she settled down in a neighbouring village with a friend she had met not long after being brought back to life. Being brought back to life, Kikyo scoffed, to some a gift but to her a curse.

The next day, Kayaka went out to collect more herbs just like she did every day. Kikyo strained her ears and when the distinguished footsteps of Kayaka finally faded, Kikyo turned over to look at her bow leaning again the wall. It was time for this all to stop. She had cried out all her tears and was sick of letting Inuyasha get to her. She was stronger than that goddammit and she didn't need him. Kikyo stood up boldly and marched out of the hut to the river, stopping for only a few moments to let her eyes adjust to the light. Kikyo washed and bathed taking her time, letting all the sorrows float away downstream. She stepped out of the river and dried herself.

Her footsteps were confident, her bow and quiver restored to their former place and her face once again bearing the resilient look of a hardened and powerful miko. Kikyo was back…or…or was she? S Kikyo looked into the river; she looked like herself but all Kikyo saw was a stranger. It was all a façade. A cover-up. A hollow shell. She saw her face, the old Kikyo who showed no weakness, slayed demons effortlessly and protected the innocent at all costs. But the eyes can be deceiving. In a rage she clawed at the water, distorting her reflection before she crumpled onto the ground in a heap. Her fake smile cracking and the tears flooding; she was a mess. She had given up on herself just like Inuyasha had given up on her. She made no sound as she picked herself up and returned to the hut, her bow left abandoned on the ground.

~5 days later~

Everyone said their goodbyes to Kikyo. The festival was over and Kikyo looked stunning. Hugs were exchanged and kisses on cheeks were given out. As soon as everyone was gone, the temple above Kaede's hut where the main festival celebration was held was empty all except for Kaede. She kneeled down in front of Kikyo and began to speak. "Hello Sister Kikyo, sorry I didn't come see you before, I was trying to calm down Kayaka. This whole ordeal really shocked her." Kaede laughed sadly shaking her head before looking back up at Kikyo; she could tell Kikyo wouldn't reply so she continued. "Why did you do it? I know you cared for him but he left you…Did you like the festival? A lot of people turned up. I don't understand; you had so many people here for you but the only one you wanted was the one you couldn't have! He didn't even come to the funeral." She ended in a bitter voice. "Sister Kikyo. I'm sorry" Kaede placed the white lilies on her cold headstone and closing her eyes and reminiscing. She was such a strong woman, smart too. She opened her old eyes and read the epitaph _"Here lies Priestess Kikyo. __Protector to all in life and death. May your wings spread to catch the winds. May you find ethereal peace and beauty wherever your eternal dreams take you. May you rest in peace. _Kikyo's bow was stabbed into the moist soil, the bow that had been there for her all her life. It was the bow that marked Kikyo's strength and the bow that would always remind everyone of how remarkable she truly was. Kaede stood up and brushed her fingers across the grave marker before turning around and walking away. She had buried her sister for a second time. Kaede didn't deserve that….Kikyo didn't deserve that.


End file.
